


The Face of Evil

by annachibi



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Sturges encounters his very first vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of Evil

The first time Henry Sturges encountered a vampire, he was forging a silver candlestick. The door to the smithy opened seemingly on its own and Henry turned, curious to see if anyone was going to come in.

"Hello?" He took a tentative step forward. "I’m sorry, we’re closed. You’ll have to come back in the morning."

Suddenly, a pair of flashing eyes and a set of sharp gnashing teeth loomed out of the darkness at him. He yelped and swung out with the candlestick, clocking the creature in the face. It howled and recoiled as Henry danced back out of reach before coming back in for another blow. He had never been the best fighter, but he’d been picked on enough as a child to know that agility and resourcefulness can be all the advantage you need. As his attacker lunged at him again, he drove the candlestick straight into its mouth, ramming it down its throat. It clawed at him ineffectually for a moment, spewing black blood into Henry’s face, and then dropped to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Henry watched to make sure it wouldn’t suddenly spring back up at him. When it didn’t, he turned and shakily lit the lantern he kept by the door, taking it to survey the creature. He nearly dropped it when the soft light hit the form on the ground.

From the glowing eyes and the teeth, he’d expected some sort of animal, but what lay there was more human than anything else. He knelt down, examining it closer. A human form, dressed in clothes any man in town would wear, but with skin pale as chalk, eyes red as blood, and a full set of fangs sharp as a kitten’s claws. A thin wisp of smoke curled up slowly from where the silver candlestick burned at its flesh.

At that moment, Henry felt only the slightest inkling of just how dramatically this would change the course of his life.


End file.
